Vigilance
by ShepardCommander147
Summary: Sequel to: A Night to Remeber, Shepard is sent to investigate an emergency signal sent by a STG unit investigating Saren's activities on Virmire.
1. Chapter 1

Vigilance

Sequel to:

A Night to Remember

"I'm picking up multiple AA towers, I'll get you in under their radar," Joker said as the Normandy flew in the atmosphere.

After a few moments Shepard was forced back into his seat as the Mako lurched forward hurdling out of the Normandy, he immediately sprang into action, activating the thrusters to slow their decent. The thrusters barely had time to fire before the Mako hit the ground with an audible thud.

"Normandy to shore party, everyone all right down there?"

Shepard regained his composure, "Yeah a little bumpy but we're okay."

"Good to hear Commander, just signal me when those AA towers are down. Joker out"

"Shepard the AA towers are just ahead," Liara said.

"Acknowledged," Shepard said as he began their advance.

"We've been picked up by scanners!" Liara exclaimed as the Mako rounded the corner.

Shepard spotted a geth colossus and a squad of infantry in their path, the familiar sound of a geth rocket launcher filled the air. Shepard floured the Mako sending them on a collision course with the colossus and fired the thrusters launching them into the air. He could hear as the rockets whizzed under them. The thrusters cut sending them straight to the ground behind the geth.

"Give em hell Garrus!" Shepard said as he charged the Mako right back into the geth lines.

Shepard watched as Garrus tore the colossus to shreds with the Mako's turret.

"Kinetic barriers down to 40% we can't keep this up for very long Shepard!" Liara said as she was knocked back into her seat as the Mako swerved around the colossus.

"Got him!" Garrus exclaimed as a the Mako's canon fired one last round into the colossus causing it to plummet to the ground directly on top of the geth infantry using it for cover.

The Mako's turret turned its attention to the remaining exposed geth as Garrus quickly dispatched them.

"Shepard, I think I see the control tower!" Garrus said.

Shepard spotted the gatehouse in the distance wedged between two rock faces.

"I think they see us as well," Liara said as she turned her attention to the EWAR console, "We're being targeted!"

"Garrus take out those turrets!" Shepard yelled as he launched the Mako towards the gatehouse.

Garrus fired the canon at the gatehouse taking out the turrets as a small squad of geth drones bolted towards them.

"Damnit! They're too fast I can't hit anything like this!" Garrus shouted

"Cover me! Liara take the wheel!" Shepard yelled as he swerved straight into one of the geth rocket troopers.

Shepard shot out of his seat as he staggered toward the exit hatch. Shepard readied his pistol before diving out the hatch. Shepard grabbed onto of the handle bars on the side of the Mako,

"By the Goddess what are you doing Shepard?" Liara shouted through his ear piece.

"No time to explain just drive!" Shepard said as he shot and disabled one of the geth drones.

Shepard continued firing as more drones began honing in on him, suddenly the Mako lurched forward almost throwing him off. Shepard regained his grip on the handle as he continued firing on the swarm of drones.

"Liara get me closer to that swarm!" Shepard shouted over the com

The Mako took a sharp turn as Liara steered them towards the swarm of drones not far behind. Shepard hugged the hull of the Mako as rockets whizzed passed him. Shepard jumped toward one of the low flying drones catching it as it struggled to hold his weight, Shepard quickly formed a singularity next to the majority of the swarm catching them off guard. The drone he was on finally gave way as it sent him plummeting to the ground. Garrus quickly took advantage of the singularity and fired the canon at the helpless swarm sending fragments of metal and circuity across the ground.

Shepard slowly picked himself up off the ground before feeling a sharp pain in his stomach, a piece of shrapnel had broken his fall. Shepard pulled the piece of metal out of his stomach and applied some medi-gel to the wound. He picked his pistol up and headed toward the gatehouse.

"You guys good?" Shepard asked

"I feel like we should be asking you that question," Garrus chuckled.

"Just a bit of shrapnel," Shepard said as he approached the stairs to the gatehouse.

The Mako pulled up behind him and after a few moments Liara and Garrus emerged.

"Are all humans this reckless?" Liara asked.

"Only the fun ones," Garrus said as he readied his rifle.

"Let's move," Shepard said as he slowly advanced up the steps.

They walked along the top of the gatehouse surveying the debris they had left behind and approached a sealed door at the end of the walk way, "This should be the entrance to the control room, let me see if I can get it open," Liara said as she went to work on the panel.

After a few moments the door slid open revealing a room full of monitors and targeting displays, Liara headed for the center of the room as she accessed the main terminal and overloaded the nearby AA guns.

"Shepard to Normandy, AA towers are down you're all clear," Shepard said as they headed back towards the Mako.

"Roger that Commander, what took you so long?" Joker asked.

As Shepard descended the steps he looked up to see Normandy soar overhead.

"Shepard," Liara said as she ran up next to him, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I applied some medi-gel," Shepard said as he patted the glob of gel stuck to the hole in his armor.

"Make sure you let Dr. Chakwas look at that," Liara said as she entered the Mako

"Is that an order?" Shepard asked as he climbed in after her.

"Possibly," Liara said as she took her station.

"Can we save the flirting until we're not on a planet where the majority of the population consists of giant rocket shooting geth with a rather strong distain for organics?" Garrus said as he readied the canon.

The com cut in before Shepard could respond, "Shepard this is Normandy, we've touched down but we're grounded. The salarian's can explain when you get here."

"Alright, we're on our way," Shepard said as he sped past the gatehouse.

"Scanners are picking up multiple targets straight ahead," Liara said.

"It's the salarians," Shepard said as they approached the camp ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard brought the Mako to slow as they approached the camp. A salarian soldier guided them to a nearby tent where the salarians were keeping their remaining supplies. Shepard was greeted by a salarian soldier as he climbed out of the hatch.

"Greetings, human the Captain is eager to speak with you," the salarian said as he directed them toward the center of the camp.

"What's happened?" Shepard asked as he and the rest of his team followed behind the soldier.

"Kirrahe will have more information than I but as far as I know none of us are leaving until that base is up in flames," the salarian said as they approached a long tent with a lone salarian captain looking over a map of the surrounding area.

"Captain," Shepard said as he approached the salarian.

"Ah yes, Commander let me bring you up to speed," Kirrahe said as he approached Shepard. "Your ship just landed in a hot zone, every AA gun on and around that base is alerted to your presence."

"Great, any suggestions?" Shepard asked as he and Kirrahe made their way over to table in the center of the tent.

"We sit tight and wait for the council to send the reinforcements we asked for," Kirrahe said.

"That's not going to work, we ARE the reinforcements," Shepard said.

"Please tell me this is some form of human humor, we asked for an entire fleet! Why would they send one frigate!" Kirrahe exclaimed as he reexamined his map.

"Well we're going to have to figure something out, I'm not going to just give up we have a mission to complete and I intend on completing it." Shepard said as Liara, Wrex, and Garrus stepped inside the tent.

"What's this facility being used for?" Liara asked as she studied the map.

"So far intel and scouting indicates Saren and breeding an army of krogan," Kirrahe said as he turned to face Liara.

"Wait, breeding krogan? How is that possible?" Wrex interrupted as he came closer to the table.

"It appears he's figured out how to counteract the effects of the genophage." Kirrahe paused before continuing, "We're going to have to find a way to stop him, an army of geth is hard enough the last thing this galaxy needs is an army of krogan to contend wi-"

"If Saren cured the genophage we can't destroy it! Do you know what this could mean for my people?" Wrex exclaimed as he stepped up next to the Captain.

"The last thing the galaxy needs is another krogan rebellion! The galaxy couldn't afford such a costly mistake." Kirrahe exclaimed.

"We are **not** a mistake!" Wrex exclaimed as he stepped face to face with Kirrahe.

"Wrex!" Shepard yelled.

"Damnit Shepard!" Wrex said as he stormed out of the tent shoving Garrus out of the way as he headed towards the outskirts of the camp.

"Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough pissed off krogan to content with," Kirrahe said as he turned back to the table.

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him," Shepard said.

"I do worry Commander, that's why I'm still alive. If you need supplies talk to the Commander in the tent where your assault vehicle is parked. I'm going to work on a new plan of attack, just get that krogan off my ass." Kirrahe said as he turned back to the map.

"Shepard," Garrus said as he approached him, "What are we going to do about Wrex? He's going to jeopardize the entire damn mission."

"I would have to agree," Liara said as she joined the conversation.

"Don't worry about him, I'll talk to him. He'll fall in line." Shepard said.

"If it's all the same to you I think I'll keep my pistol ready," Garrus said as he padded his holster.

"Let's get this over with," Shepard said as he headed towards the outskirts of the camp.

As Shepard neared the edge of the camp the all too familiar sound of a gunshots rippled through the air following each other in close succession. Shepard could see Wrex standing near the water pointing his gun out toward the water.

"Wrex!" Shepard called out as he came closer to the Krogan.

"Shepard, you can't seriously be considering that salarian's plan!" Wrex said as he lowered his gun. "A cure for the genophage would save my people!"

"I understand Wrex but you need to calm down and see we're not your enemy! Saren is the one you should be going after!" Shepard said as he stepped face to face with Wrex.

"Calm down? My entire race is dying from the genophage, thousands of babies die before they can even see the light of day! Saren is curing the genophage and you want to destroy it! Help me out here because the line between friend and foe isn't as clear as it used to be." Wrex said.

"It's not that simple Wrex! Do you think the krogan are just going to suddenly turn away from a life of violence and join the galactic community without a leader? You haven't proven that you can be trusted as a race, you have Wrex, but the rest of your race still has a way to go."

"I can't believe you Shepard, how many unborn children have to die before we've paid for our mistake! How many mothers have to watch as their baby dies while knowing that each and every child was taken from them! Do you know what I would give for a son? You couldn't even possibly understand!" Wrex exclaimed.

"No I couldn't possibly understand Wrex."

"The genophage made my own father turn against me, my own father! How can we be asked to be civilized when they've turned us into animals! They used us and then disregarded us because we were inconvenient!" Wrex said.

"The council could've done more to help but you know it wasn't their fault! They gave you worlds to colonize but you blew it! You took what wasn't yours! Don't try to bullshit me into painting yourselves as innocents in all this, the council did what they had to do to protect everyone else from an uncontainable and nearly ungoverned krogan population!" Shepard exclaimed.

"How much longer do our children have to pay for their parents mistakes?" Wrex asked

"That's not for me to say, Wrex."

"If that's true what gives you the right to decide now!" Wrex exclaimed as he raised his shotgun

Shepard quickly used his biotics and rammed Wrex to the ground as he pulled out his pistol and took aim at Wrex.

"Do it Shepard!" Wrex yelled as he pulled his head above the sand.

"No," Shepard said as he lowered his pistol.

Wrex took the opportunity and used his biotics flinging Shepard into the air causing him to land face down in the sand near him.

"Shepard!" Liara yelled off from the distance as Wrex picked his shotgun up and stood over Shepard.

"Killing me only proves one thing Wrex," Shepard said as he looked up to face Wrex's gun.

"What is that?" Wrex asked.

"That the council was right, prove the krogan are more than bloodthirsty mercs!" Shepard yelled as he stood up and pressed his chest against Wrex's gun.

Garrus stopped Liara from intervening, "Don't be foolish Liara," as he readied his sniper.

"Answer me this Wrex, what happens if you let Saren cure the genophage? Do you really think that monster values your freedom, your culture, or your children! No he's going to use you to ravage the galaxy and then discard you when he's done with you! We'll find another way to help your people but becoming slaves isn't going to free you!"

"Shepard…. you're right. I don't think Saren will be as generous as the council." Wrex said as he lowered his gun.

"I don't like this anymore than you do but when this is over you have my word, we'll help your people when this is finished," Shepard said.

"I may not like it but you can count on me, I'm going to make this bastard pay." Wrex said as he slapped his shotgun back on his back.

"Good now I've got work to do," Shepard said as he snatched his pistol laying in the sand and put it back in its holster.


	3. Chapter 3

As Shepard headed back towards the center of the camp he was greeted by Liara as she ran up to him, "Shepard you could've gotten yourself killed!"

As Liara ran up Kaidan followed right behind her, "Commander that was reckless! What the hell were you thinking?"

Shepard stepped forward towards Kaidan, "I was thinking I couldn't lose another person under my command! I'm tired of it, if you want to play God and decides who lives and dies go ahead but I can't take it anymore!"

"Commander," Kaidan said slowly as he put his hand on his shoulder, "You need to forgive yourself, sometimes good soldiers die."

"Do you know how many civilians died during the Skylian Blitz, hell do you know how many soldiers died?" Shepard said as he brushed Kaidan arm off of his shoulder. "I'm well aware I can't save everyone, but I'll be damned if I let another person die without a fight."

"Shepard, I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry," Kaidan said.

"Yeah, me to," Shepard said as he walked past Kaidan and Liara as he headed toward the center of the camp.

Garrus stepped in his path when he reached the middle of the camp, "Shepard"

"Not now Garrus," Shepard said as he started to walk past him.

"Damnit Shepard," Garrus said as he grabbed Shepard arm. "You need to pull your head out of your ass! I get that it hurts but that's part of being a leader. Right now you've got an entire ship and crew counting on you to be at your best. Right now they need you more than ever."

Shepard stared back at the turian for a few seconds though deep down he knew Garrus had a point, "You're right."

"We'll get through this" Garrus said as he gave Shepard a smack on the shoulder.

Shepard walked past Garrus as headed towards the supply tent by the Mako. As he reached the Mako he leaned against it as he took inventory of his gear. He took his gloves off and sat them on the ledge of the Mako. He grabbed some medi-gel from one of the first aid compartments on the side of the Mako and loaded it into his suit. He looked up to see Liara in the distance headed toward him, he stood up and headed to greet her. Shepard wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry Liara, I shouldn't have walked away like that," Shepard said.

"Don't worry about it, you're under more stress than any of us right now." Liara said as reached up and put her hands his face.

"Thanks," Shepard said.

"Though you could always buy me dinner later," Liara said as she let out a smile and kissed him.

Shepard let out a laugh but quickly regretted it as the anesthesia from the medi-gel had begun to wear off. Shepard instinctively put his hand over the wound as he examined it,

"Shit medi-gels wearing off," Shepard said.

"I'm starting to think you like getting injured," Liara said as she guided him towards a nearby crate.

Liara dispensed some of her medi-gel from her armor and began to apply a fresh layer over the wound.

"You're lucky this didn't hit anything important," Liara said as she finished applying the gel.

"You'd never let me live it down if I got killed," Shepard said before letting out a small chuckle.

"Shepard!" A voice called out to him as he scanned his surroundings he turned his attention of to the center of the camp, he saw Kirrahe beckoning him to the tent.

"We'd better not keep him waiting," Liara said as she helped Shepard off the crate.

They began making their way over to the camp Liara broke the silence, "I don't know what's worse Shepard the geth or all this sand in my… actually never mind," Liara said as they approached the tent.

"Thank you for taking care of the krogan, my plan will be difficult enough as it is, we don't need more pissed off krogan in the mix," Kirrahe said as he approached them.

"So you have a plan then?" Shepard asked as they stepped inside the tent.

"Of sorts, we can convert our ships drive system into an explosive and use it to destroy the facility," Kirrahe said as Kaidan and Garrus stepped in to join them.

"This facility is probably far too fortified to drop that from low orbit, how did you plan on getting past that?" Garrus asked.

"Correct, we'll have to infiltrate the far side of the base and disable the defenses," Kirrahe said as he plotted their route out on the map in front of them.

"That's suicide!" Kaidan interrupted, "We don't have the man power to take their forces head on."

"No not suicide but it's dangerous which is why this will make me request even more difficult," Kirrahe paused. "I'm going to need one of your men to accompany us."

"You expect me to place one my men under your command?" Shepard asked.

"Frankly yes, I need someone familiar with Alliance communication protocols and procedures if we're going to have any hope of surviving. If your men aren't prepared to face these kinds of odds do you really want them on your team?" Kirrahe said.

"My team is more than ready to give their lives for this!" Shepard said as he slammed his hands on the table. "Many already have…"

Kaidan interrupted, "I'll go Commander."

"No… I need you with me, Ashley should be able to get the job done," Shepard said as he slid his hands off the table.

"Commander, I'm not sure I can ask that of one of my men," Kaidan said softly.

"I know," Shepard said as he turned to Kaidan.

"I'll tell her Commander," Kaidan said as he beckoned Williams over to the tent.

"What's going on LT?" Ashley asked.

"You're going to accompany Kirrahe's team on the assault," Shepard said before turning back to the table.

"Alright, what's the plan then?" Ashley asked.

"We're going to divide my men into three teams, each are going to assault a section of the base while Shepard's team goes in the back," Kirrahe said as he plotted out each team's respective position with his finger.

"My team can use the Normandy for extraction but I doubt we'll have time to pick you up how are you going to escape the blast?" Shepard asked.

"Once the bomb is set we'll try to escape the blast radius," Kirrahe said softly.

"There has to be another way," Shepard said as he examined the map.

"There isn't another way Commander!" Kirrahe shouted. "We're tougher than we look, we'll make it."

"My team will do as much as possible to aid you but be careful," Shepard said.

"Thank you Commander, though if you'll excuse me I need to ready my men for what is to come," Kirrahe said as he began rallying his men into formation at the front of the tent. After a few moments he began to speak,

"You all know the mission and what is at stake I have come to trust each of you with my life, but I have also heard rumors of discontent. I share your concerns," Kirrahe said as he stepped closer to his men. "We are trained for espionage. We would be legends but the records are sealed, glory in battle is not our way," Kirrahe exclaimed as he began pacing across the line. "Think of our hero's: the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot! Or the ever alert who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are! Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers. Our influence stopped the rachni but before that, we held the line! Our influence stopped the krogan but before that, we held the line! Our influence will stop Saren. In the battle today we will hold the line!" Kirrahe said as he turned back to Shepard. "Good luck Commander I hope we will meet again."

"Commander," Kaidan interrupted as he walked into the tent. "We're ready to move."

"Understood, I want you with the core on the Normandy," Shepard said as they walked outside to see the salarian drive core being loaded onto the Normandy.

"Aye Commander," Kaidan said as he began walking over to the Normandy.

Shepard saw the rest of the team gathered near the Mako stocking up on various supplies and double checking their gear.

"Listen up," Shepard shouted as he walked over to them with Liara following close behind. "Garrus you're going to accompany Liara and I. Ashley is going to be accompanying the salarian teams, the rest of you I need protecting the drive core. Kaidan will activate the bomb and coordinate the defense, watch his back."

"We've got this Shepard," Garrus said.

"Just keep shooting and we'll be the only damn thing on the other side," Shepard said as he and his squad moved back over to the tent.

"So where's our entry point?" Garrus asked.

"We're going to be entering here," Shepard said as he pointed to an area near the back of the base.

"One of the salarians will drop us off they still have a few small ground transports that should go unnoticed once the other teams begin their attack," Shepard said as he pointed toward the three team's attack objectives.

"Sounds simple enough," Liara said with a hint of optimism in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the salarian soldiers walked into the tent to greet them, "Greetings Commander, names Jordan, I'll be escorting your team," the salarian said as he approached them.

"Are we ready to move?" Shepard asked.

"Indeed if you're ready we can get moving right away," Jordan said.

"Let's go," Shepard said as he followed Jordan out of the tent.

Jordan led them to a small vehicle that resembled a human ATV which looked to have barely enough room to fit Shepard and his squad. Jordan activated the vehicle causing it to emit a soft hum, he sat down on the ATV and beckoned the rest of them to do the same. Shepard stepped forward and climbed onto the seat as Liara follow behind him and sat down behind him with Garrus climbing on the end of the seat.

"What were these used for?" Liara asked as they made their way out of the camp.

"When we first arrived we had to land quite far away from the facility so we used these to scout out the nearby area and the facility itself," Jordan said as they drove under a rock archway.

"I see," Liara said.

"Not quite as armored as your vehicle but much less noticeable," Jordan added

As the ATV continued on the trail they hit a bump causing Liara to instinctively squeeze Shepard's chest causing Shepard to wince a little as she applied pressure on his wound.

"Sorry Shepard," Liara whispered into his ear as the vehicle reached the outer wall of the base.

Kirrahe came over the com before Shepard had a chance to respond, "Com check"

"We read you," Shepard said as they cruised along the outer wall.

"Roger that we're beginning out assault," Kirrahe said before the sound of gunfire and explosions rang out masking their entrance.

"Good luck Captain," Shepard whispered to himself after closing the com channel.

"We're approaching your entry point," Jordan said as the vehicle came to a slow.

"Alright," Shepard said as the vehicle came to a stop.

Garrus was the first to jump off the vehicle as he readied his assault rifle, Liara and Shepard quickly followed his lead and readied their pistols.

"I'm going to rejoin the assault force," Jordan said

"Good luck," Shepard said as Jordan turned the vehicle around and headed back the way they came.

"Entry point is up ahead," Shepard whispered as they made their way along the wall.

As they made their way along the wall they could see a checkpoint with four geth soldiers guarding the entrance.

"Looks like four targets, Garrus head up to that rock and provide sniper fire," Shepard said as he pointed to a nearby rock looking over the checkpoint. "Liara and I are going to meet them head on once you provide the opening shot."

"On my way Shepard," Garrus said as he made his way over to the rock.

Shepard and Liara crept up to the edge of the checkpoint as Garrus readied his rifle. Shepard turned back to Liara, "I'll take out any on the right if you can hold the left," Shepard said as he readied his pistol.

"I can do that," Liara said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"We'll be fine Liara, just keep shooting and you'll be the only damn thing that comes out the other side," Shepard said as he gave her a quick pat on the shoulder.

"I'm in position Shepard," Garrus said.

"We'll go on your mark," Shepard whispered into the com.

After a few moments a gunshot rang out causing Shepard to burst into action with Liara close behind. Shepard immediately turned his attention to the right where a geth trooper that was previously scanning the surrounding area for Garrus turned his attention to him. Shepard used a biotic push on the geth causing him to fling into the terminal behind him. Suddenly a gunshot rang out behind him as a geth trooper to the left of him tumbled to the ground. Liara ran up beside him as they scanned the area for the last geth. The final geth popped up from a barricade in front of them firing a shot that grazed Shepard's helmet before Liara could react Garrus fired a shot causing the geth to stumble backwards, Liara fired one final shot at the stumbling geth causing it to fall to the ground.

"Nice work," Shepard said over the com as he regained his bearings.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire and shouting came over the com, "We're under heavy crossfire, have you made it inside yet?" Kirrahe asked

"Yeah we're in, we'll try to aid you the best we can," Shepard said.

"No the mission comes first Commander," Kirrahe said before closing the com.

Shepard opened the schematics of the base he had saved onto his omni-tool, "We need to go through one of the warehouses to get to the geothermal taps. Kirrahe said that's our best area for detonation."

"I'm heading your way," Garrus said as Shepard surveyed the area for patrols.

After a few moments Garrus ran up behind them with his rifle readied. They began making their way to the warehouse ahead of them, as they reached the door a krogan wielding a shotgun emerged from the building. Liara was the first to react as she created singularity with her biotics flinging the krogan into the air as he helplessly tried to regain his bearings. Shepard fired two well placed shots in the krogan's skull as Garrus scanned the hallway from which the krogan had emerged for more patrols.

"No more patrols…yet," Garrus said.

"Then let's keep moving," Shepard said as he entered the hallway with the rest of his squad following close behind.

As they continued down the hallway they were greeted by a set of enormous blast doors, "Probably the main storage bay," Garrus said as he relaxed his gun.

"Liara can you get it open?" Shepard asked as he turned to her.

"Let me take a look at it," Liara said as she holstered her pistol and began interfacing her omni-tool with the panel on the side of the doors.

"How's it coming a long T'Soni?" Garrus asked.

"I've almost bypassed it, I don't think Saren was expecting anyone to actually get this far inside the facility," Liara said as she continued tinkering with her omni-tool display.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few moments the doors creaked as they began to slide open Shepard quickly darted to the sides of the doors as they finished opening. Shepard quickly peeked his head out causing a barrage of gunfire to quickly ensue

"Great now you've pissed them off," Garrus said as he came up behind Shepard with Liara taking cover across from them.

"Liara can you form a singularity on the left side?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah… I can do that," Liara said with an uneasy tone.

"Alright I'm going to form one to the right, once their up clear our flanks and take cover." Shepard said.

Once he was sure everyone was ready he dashed out from his cover as he tried his best to concentrate on forming the mass effect field in front of him. His kinetic barriers flickered as they deflected barrages of bullets, after a few moments the singularity formed hurling three geth into the air and causing two krogan soldiers to dash toward some crates in front of them. Liara was quick to follow as she leaped out and formed a singularity to the left of the group of krogan taking cover, the singularity quickly pulled an unsuspecting krogan into the air while sending the surrounding geth scrambling for cover. Garrus seized the opening made by Liara as he fired off a volley of shots at the geth scrambling toward cover, one of his shots connected causing one of the geth collapse.

"Left flank!" Shepard shouted as he tried to get a shot on the geth moving on Liara's flank.

The geth let off a few bursts of fire on Liara causing her shields to take the blunt of the damage. One of the bullets slipped through her deteriorating shields hitting her in the shoulder. Shepard fired sporadically as he tried to find a clean shot, a few of the shots connected causing the geth to stumble. Garrus dashed beside Liara and sprayed down the staggering geth as Shepard dashed in between the open space between the crates they had taken cover behind. He launched a blind biotic push toward his attackers causing two of the advancing geth to stumble backwards.

"Liara how bad is it?" Shepard asked as he examined the blood trickling down her shoulder

"Nothing serious," Liara said with an obvious discomfort in her voice.

Shepard quickly grabbed some of his medi-gel as Garrus guarded the flanks giving suppressive fire as he bought Shepard time to tend to Liara's wound. He quickly slapped some medi-gel on Liara's shoulder causing her to let out a small grunt as the medi-gel quickly began to cauterize and seal the wound while dispensing a local anesthetic.

"Shepard my guns overheating!" Garrus yelled as he fired his last round of shots before his gun shutdown as it vented excess heat through the sides of the gun.

Shepard dashed up from the crate he was crouched behind as he caught a geth trying to cross to their right flank. He fired his pistol causing the geth's shield to flicker before two more shots made contact with it damaging the unit's right arm as it retreated back to cover. Shepard focused most of his fire on the fading singularities as he disabled the three geth that had been caught in his singularity. Shepard tried to turn his fire toward the last krogan stuck in the singularity but was quickly driven into cover by the barrage of bullets now completely focused on his position.

"Damnit I'm pinned," Shepard yelled.

Garrus readied his rifle and popped over the corner giving suppressive fire causing some of the attention to turn toward him. Shepard took the opportunity popping his head out as he turned his attention toward two geth still trying to take their right flank. Shepard focused his biotics as he pulled the two geth into the air before Shepard could capitalize on the opportunity the remaining three krogan began charging their position.

"Shepard they're charging!" Garrus yelled as he turned his attention to the three krogan hurling toward them.

Liara forced herself out of cover as she focused her biotics sending a powerful biotic push causing the krogans to stumble backward. Shepard followed Liara's lead sending out another push causing the already off balance krogan to be sent flying backwards. The squad focused all their fire on the vulnerable krogans quickly dispatching them. The once floating geth hit the floor with a clank grabbing the attention of everyone as they finished off the geth sprawled across the floor.

"Everyone on me!" Shepard yelled as he took point advancing through the war torn warehouse with his squad following close behind.

They approached the second blast door as Liara sprang into action as she opened her omni-tool and began bypassing the door. Shepard and Garrus scanned the warehouse for any stragglers while Liara worked on the door.

"Got it," Liara said as the doors began to slide open.

Shepard advanced down the hall with his pistol at the ready as the door began to close behind them. The com broke the nerve racking silence, "Get down they're going in for another run!" Ashley yelled as multiple explosions followed by gun fire flooded the com.

"Sounds like they're getting hit hard," Liara said as they rounded the corner

"Sounds like enemy air fire to me," Garrus said.

"Damnit they're not going to last if we can't find some way to take the heat off them," Shepard said as he gestured for the squad to stop.

"What's up?" Garrus asked.

Shepard opened the schematic of the base on his omni-tool, "The salarian scouting teams saw a lot of aircraft activity around this area," Shepard pointed to an area to the right of their current position.

"My guess would be that's where they refuel and repair then," Garrus said.

"We're going to take it out," Shepard said as he closed the schematics.

"That will require us to cut through the labs though, probably heavily guarded," Garrus said as they continued down the hallway.

"I'm not going to leave them to be slaughtered by the geth," Shepard said as the memories of his dream flooded back to him as he replayed the marine's death in his mind.

"Shepard?" Liara asked as she put her hand on his shoulder after noticing his obvious discomfort.

"Yeah. Sorry." Shepard said as he snapped himself back into reality. "Maybe you're right Garrus, we can't jeopardize the mission."

"I didn't say I was against it, though it's a risk I think it's an acceptable one. It's your call Shepard," Garrus said as they halted at an intersection.

"Let's cut through the labs then," Shepard said as they began heading for the labs.

After a few moments they neared the lab as they came upon a salarian scientist muttering gibberish to himself it took him a few moments to notice their presence, "You... you aren't supposed to be here!"

"Stand down," Shepard said as he pointed his pistol at the salarian.

The salarian muttered more gibberish before charging at Shepard causing him to shoot the salarian multiple times before he finally succumbed to his wounds.

"Goddess, what kind of experiments are they preforming here?" Liara said as she looked down in pity at the salarian.

"I don't know but that wasn't normal," Garrus said.

"Whatever it is we're going to put a stop to it," Shepard said as he stepped over the salarian as they moved toward the lab door.

Shepard waved his hand over the access panel causing the door to slide open revealing a room full of scientists running around their lab.

"Get on the ground!" Shepard yelled as he stepped into the room with his pistol drawn.

After a few moments a krogan wielding a shotgun came into view from the other side of the room, "You will not destroy my work!" the krogan yelled as he let off a few random shots none of which connected due to his range.

Shepard dove behind a nearby research desk in front of him as the scientists took the opportunity and scrambled behind cover. Garrus and Liara took cover by the desk beside him as the krogan advanced further into the lab. Shepard stood up firing off three rounds at the krogan's chest before he was forced back down into cover. Each shot connected with the massive krogan causing him to let out a small but audible grunt before he returned in kind firing his shotgun at Shepard's position.

"Stop hiding and face me human!" The krogan yelled as he fired again at the desk Shepard was behind.

Liara stood up from behind cover as she shot out a biotic push sending the krogan toppling into a nearby desk behind him. Garrus took the opportunity and fired a few bursts of assault rifle at the krogan sprawled out on the floor before he was pushed back into cover by a group of scientists firing their pistols at him.

"What the hell are those scientists doing? They don't even have armor they have to know they aren't stand a chance!" Garrus yelled over at Shepard.

"My guess is it's the same reason that salarian rushed me at gunpoint," Shepard yelled as he fired a few more shots into the krogan who was struggling to pick himself off the floor.

"I can't wait to blow this place to hell," Garrus said.

"This is your only warning, stand down!" Shepard yelled invoking another barrage of gunfire on his position.

Shepard sprang up ignoring the sporadic gunfire as he formed a biotic field causing the scientists to be pulled into the air. He hesitated before firing on the now helpless scientists but they refused to stop firing even as they dangled in the air, sealing their fate. Shepard dispatched all four of the scientists effortlessly before continuing down the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shepard look at this!" Liara exclaimed beckoning him over toward a glass tube connected to the wall.

"What the hell are they doing," Shepard said in disbelief as he examined the tube which contained a husk which he vividly remembered fighting on Eden Prime.

"This is barbaric," Liara said as she examined the data on the screen.

"Which is why we're going to blow this place to hell but we need to keep moving, I don't think Kirrahe will be able to hold out much longer," Shepard said as he turned toward the end of the room as he moved toward the door which the krogan had come from.

Shepard readied his pistol as he slid his hand across the access panel the door slid open as he stepped inside and scanned the room. It appeared to be an office with a desk sitting in front of him and a door on the other side of the room. As he entered slowly a voice shrieked from behind the desk.

"Wait! Please don't shoot!" An asari scientist said as she slowly rose from behind the desk with her hands in the air.

"Who are you?" Shepard said as he approached the scientist with his weapon still drawn.

"Rana Thanoptis I'm a neuro scientist I recently arrived at this place, please don't shoot... I can let you inside Saren's private lab!" Rana said as stuttering as she nervously typed in a combination on the keypad on the desk in front of her causing the door in front of them to respond with an audible click.

"I'm not going to shoot you," Shepard said as he holstered his pistol.

"Thank you, may I leave then?" Rana said as she eyed the exit behind them.

"The lab was a start but I want information and I need it quickly what the hell is going on here?" Shepard asked

"That giant ship Saren has it emits some form of signal, I'm not sure how it works exactly but I know it isn't targeted. They call it indoctrination, it allows Saren to somehow exert a forum of mind control over people but it isn't just effecting the test subjects, it effects the support staff as well. My latest subject was my predecessor, which is why I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Rana said.

"Do you know how fast this indoctrination works?" Liara asked

Rana turned her attention toward Liara, "I know it's not immediate, at first it's just subtle thoughts but then you start hearing voices. From what I can tell after a certain amount of time the effects are irreversible."

"I'm putting an end to this," Shepard said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rana asked.

"Meaning I'm going to blow this place to hell and if you want to survive, I'd start running. Fast."

"Wait what? Shit!" Rana exclaimed as she dashed for the exit

"Shepard why do I get the feeling you enjoyed that a little too much," Garrus asked with a grin on his face.

"Wait Liara does this terminal have any kind of security access?" Shepard asked.

"Let me take a look," Liara said as she ran around to the other side of the desk quickly activating the display sitting on top. "I should be able to disrupt enemy communications from here," Liara said as she began work on the terminal.

"I can't wait to blow this place to hell, though it does remind me of where I grew up on Palaven. Well I mean minus the geth, angry krogan, and mind controlled scientists." Garrus said.

"I've got it!" Liara exclaimed.

"Alright let's move," Shepard said as he walked over to the door at the end of the office.

Shepard waved his hand in front of the access panel causing the door to respond with an audible hiss as the door began to slide open revealing a small elevator. They stepped inside as Shepard activated the panel inside causing the door to shut as the elevator shook and began to ascend.

The com came to life again with the sound of gunfire, "Push them back, they're disorganized! I think shadow has been busy!" Kirrahe said.

The elevator began to slow before coming to a stop locking into place with an audible click as the doors slid open revealing a large room with a door at the far side of the room and a ramp leading up to what appeared to be a console in the center of the room. As the squad entered the room something below the ramp immediately caught Liara's attention.

"Shepard that's a Prothean beacon!" Liara exclaimed.

"It looks just like the one I saw on Eden Prime," Shepard said as he began walking over toward the massive object.

"Are you sure it's safe, if I remember correctly the last time Shepard came into contact with a beacon it exploded and knocked him out cold." Garrus said.

"Yes it should be safe now that Shepard has the cipher it should operate correctly," Liara said trying to contain the excitement in her voice.

Shepard reached the beacon as he observed the intricacies of the object before reaching out to touch the object causing the beacon to surge. After a few moments he was lifted into the air slightly like the one on Eden Prime had done. After a few moments some form of field formed around him sending a surge through his body as his limbs involuntarily extended out. He began to see the images of the first beacon this time much clearer as he saw cities ravaged and burning. After a few moments the beacon released its grip on him as the visions ceased, dropping him to the ground.

"Shepard are you alright?" Liara asked as she ran over to him helping him to his feet.

"Yeah just a little shaken, I'll be fine." Shepard said as regained his composure.

Garrus interrupted, "I think that beacon activated something up there," he said as pointed out the now lit area on the ramp above them.

"I think you're right," Liara said examining the orange glow above them.

"Let's check it out," Shepard said.

Shepard let go of Liara as he began to head toward the entrance to the ramp near where they had entered from. He took deliberate steps as he slowly regained his balance as the encounter with the beacon had taken quite a toll on him. He reached the ramp his steps now becoming faster as he had mostly shaken off the effects of the beacon as he began a normal stride as he headed up the ramp with Garrus and Liara close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"You are _not_ Saren," a mechanical voice called out as a projection began to take shape in front of them.

"What is that?" Liara said with a mix of excitement and fear

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh you touch my mind fumbling in ignorance," the voice said with a menacing and clearly mechanical voice.

"Is it a VI?" Garrus asked.

"No, this is far too complex to be a simple VI," Liara said.

"I am in a realm of existence so far beyond your own comprehension that you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign."

"Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found, it's an actual Reaper!" Shepard exclaimed stepped forward toward the projection.

"Reaper is a label created by the Protheans to give voice to their own destruction. What you choose to call us is irrelevant, we simply are."

"The Protheans vanished fifty thousand years ago you couldn't have been there, it's impossible!" Liara exclaimed.

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an error. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution, before us you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable, we are the end of everything."

"No, there is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you!" Shepard exclaimed.

"Confidence born of ignorance, the cycle cannot be broken."

"What cycle?" Garrus asked as he eyed the hologram.

"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can imagine. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, and advance and at the apex of their glory are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first, they did not crate the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

"Why would you construct them only to leave them behind for someone else to find?" Shepard asked.

"Your civilization and the ones before it were all based upon the technology of the mass relays, our technology. Using it ensures you develop along the path we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution, you exist because we allow it and you will end because we demand it."

"They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need then wiping us out!" Liara exclaimed as anger spread across her face.

"I don't give a damn what or who you are, you will not succeed. I will fight you and keep on fighting until my last breath, the same goes for the rest of humanity. This cycle stops and I'm going to kill you." Shepard said sternly as he stepped face to face with the projection.

"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction, this exchange is over." The projection said before dissipating.

After a few moments an explosion shook the building before Jokers voice came over the com, "Commander we've got trouble."

"Lay it on me Joker," Shepard said as he examined the now smoldering terminal.

"That ship, Sovereign, it's moving. I don't know what you did down there but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any alliance vessel in half. It's coming your way and its coming fast you need to wrap things up down there. Quickly."

"It looks like some kind of overload hit the beacon, I'm not sure we can do anything more here. What's the plan?" Liara asked.

Shepard reached his hand up to his helmet to activate the com, "Joker we're heading to the bomb site, meet us there."

"Aye Commander salarian's just radioed in, AA towers are down. We'll meet you there," Joker said before the audible click of the line going dead.

"We'll cut through the breeding chambers, doubt we'll meet much resistance there," Shepard said as he headed toward the exit.

Shepard walked down the ramp turning toward the door opposite of the elevator as he made his way over toward it. He slid his hand in front of the access panel causing the door to slide open revealing another elevator. Shepard stepped inside followed close behind by his squad, once everyone had stepped in he waved his hand in front of the panel causing the doors to shut and the elevator to shutter as it began its decent.

"Shadow come in," Kirrahe said into the com with the sounds of gunfire following close behind, "We're not going to last much longer, get that bomb in place and get out!"

"The bomb will be set soon but you need to hold the line, just a little longer!" Shepard said as the elevator began to slow.

"Shepard. They're too much."

"No you're going to hold out, I need you to hold out. Bring your men home Captain, hold the line," Shepard said before being cut off by a barrage of gunfire.

"You can count on us Shepard, we're not going anywhere until that bomb is set," Kirrahe said before closing the line.

"The salarians aren't going to last much longer if we don't hurry," Shepard said as the elevator locked into place with a click.

Shepard waved his hand over the access panel causing the door to open revealing another lab this time with bodies of krogan lying on lab tables across the room, most of the bodies mutilated beyond recognition. One of the krogan appeared to be moving slightly causing Shepard to rush over toward him as the dying krogan turned to face him.

"Hey hold on don't die on me," Shepard said as he reached for his medi-gel.

"No," the krogan said in a weak but stern voice. "I'm already dead, don't waste your time."

"What happened here?" Shepard asked applying some of his medi-gel against the krogans wishes to ease his pain.

"They…. they promised a cure," the krogan said as his breaths became increasingly labored.

"Goddess," Liara uttered.

"I'm going to make them pay," Shepard said to the distant krogan as the medi-gel gently eased him out of consciousness as he began to succumb to his wounds.

Shepard stood up and observed the lab there were twelve dead krogan strewn across the lab on various tables each with what appeared to be varying causes of death.

"They experimented on them like animals…" Liara said with a mix of sadness and anger in her voice.

"We've still got a job to do," Shepard said as he opened the map on his omni-tool again.

Shepard closed the map again as he turned to one of the doors on their right. The others followed close behind as they reached the door, Shepard hit the access panel as the door opened leading them outside where they were surrounded by two giant metal walls each lined with krogan in tubes. Their path was covered in shallow water from the nearby ocean.

"This looks like some form of incubation," Liara said as they continued

"I've never seen anything like this before," Garrus said eyeing the tubes as they continued down the water filled path.

Shepard reached up to his helmet activating his com, "Normandy what's your ETA?" Shepard asked as they reached a giant metal gate separating the incubation area from the geothermal taps.

"We're almost there," Joker said.

Liara moved over to the terminal by the gate and began working on it, after a few moments the gate unlatched giving an audible hiss as the gate began to slide apart revealing a huge open area with fuel tanks scattered about and giant thermal taps running up the sides of the walls. Their intrusion didn't go unnoticed as a krogan battle master and his squads of krogan and geth turned their attention the opened gate. The squad dashed for cover behind a stack of crates laid near the gate as a swarm of gunfire headed toward them.

"Normandy we're pinned down at the bombsite!" Shepard yelled into the com

"Hold tight Commander, we've got your back," Joker said.

After a few moments the Normandy flew above as it circled around to a platform close by revealing its backend. The ramp of the Normandy began to lower as a giant krogan leaped from the ship wielding a shotgun and charged an unsuspecting geth. The gunfire was now split between Wrex and Shepard's squad, once the ramp finally lowered dozens of Alliance marines stormed out of the Normandy with Kaidan and Tali at the front of the charge. The reinforcements quickly went to work destroying most of the geth opposition in a single strike leaving only a few krogan and geth left.

"Kaidan keep them occupied," Shepard said into his helmet. "We're going to head around and get their flank."

"Will do Commander," Kaidan said.

The squad quickly dashed between the piles of crates and supplies littered along the walls quickly approaching the enemy flank. Shepard quickly took the opportunity popping his head out of cover throwing one of his grenades at the battle master's position where the remaining krogan had grouped up. The blast shattered the crates the krogan were hiding behind and knocked them off balance as the stumbled into a barrage of gunfire which quickly sent them to the ground. The remaining fire alternated to the last combatant, a lone geth. The mass of gunfire quickly tore the crate it was behind to shreds as the geth crumpled to the ground now riddled with bullets.

"We're all clear," Shepard said into the com as the gunfire came to a stop.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bring out the bomb," Kaidan said.

Four more soldiers emerged from the Normandy guiding the massive drive core down toward one of the largest geothermal tap located near the platform. The other soldiers began to take up defensive positions around the core using what cover was left from the ruined supply crates. Shepard headed over to the core with Liara and Garrus close behind.

"How long will it take to arm the bomb?" Shepard asked as he approached Kaidan who was standing by the drive core.

"About five minutes," Kaidan said,

Before Shepard could respond the com cut off their conversation, "Commander, this is Williams can you read me?" Ashley said as the sound of gunfire and explosions littered the channel.

"I read you," Shepard said.

"We're pinned down at the primary AA tower! The geth were trying to reactivate it and blow the Normandy out of the sky. We took them out but now we're pinned down, we could use some assistance," Ashley said.

"Kaidan-"

"You don't have to tell me, we'll have the bomb ready by the time you return. You can count on us Shepard," Kaidan said.

Shepard wasted no time as he opened the map on his omni-tool again, "Alright we'll take elevator up to the catwalks, should be the fastest and safest route to the tower."

Shepard headed toward the platform where they had fought the krogan, to the left there was an elevator that appeared to lead upward onto the top of the walls. Shepard hit the access panel causing the doors to slide open, once in the elevator shuddered slightly as it began its ascent. After a few moments they reached the top of the walls and the elevator locked into place as the doors began to slide open.

"Commander you've got a dropship headed your way!" Ashley yelled into the com.

The unforgettable sound of a geth dropship echoed through the air as the giant ship continued it's decent on a course straight for the bomb site. Legions of geth came pouring out of the dropship as the sounds of gunfire erupted from the bombsite.

"They're already on top of us!" Kaidan exclaimed.

"Forgot about us Commander, just make sure that bomb goes off!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We'll be fine Commander, go help Williams!" Kaidan interjected.

"Kaidan, I'm heading back to help you get that bomb online, we'll come back for you Ash," Shepard said sternly into the com.

"Commander… I think we both know that's not going to happen," Ashley said softly into the com.

"I'm sorry," Shepard said barley containing his composure.

"I'm proud to have served with you-"Ashely said before being cut off by the sound of more gunfire.

Shepard stepped back into the elevator as he slammed the access panel behind him cracking the screen. The elevator quickly began its decent as the sound of gunfire drowned out the soft hum of the elevator. The doors slid open as the elevator reached the ground, Shepard charged out onto the unsuspecting geth. He quickly shot two of the geth soldiers in the back as three more turned their attention from the marines onto him. He threw the three geth out of their cover as a his biotic push sent them and the cover they were using flying into the center of the battle field as the crossfire quickly dispatched them. Two more geth turned their attention to face Shepard as he dashed for cover behind a nearby stack of crates. The two geth we're pulled into the air before they could fire as Liara dashed over beside him dispatching the two units with her pistol.

"Thanks," Shepard said.

Shepard reached up from behind the crates eyeing two more geth, their attention focused on the drive core. Before he could fire they crumpled to the ground as the familiar sound of Garrus's sniper echoed through the air. A few more units were dropped from the ship before the Normandy quickly let out a barrage of fire as the mass accelerators began to tear the unsuspecting ship to shreds causing the geth ship to quickly retreat from the battlefield.

"The bomb is active!" Kaidan exclaimed through the com.

"Kirrahe can you read me?" Shepard asked.

Suddenly the sound of another sniper echoed out, "Man down, watch your heads we've got a hostile sniper!" one of the marines said into the com.

Shepard quickly scanned the battlefield for the sniper, after a few moments he saw the unit wedged between two crates. He quickly dispatched a few pistol shots to break the snipers aim as he charged the unit. Before the geth could react Shepard plowed into the sniper knocking it to the ground as he began wrestling with the geth. He struggled against the geth's mechanical strength as he rolled on top of the unit trying to keep the geth under control with one hand as he raised right hand activating his omni-blade and plunged it into the units head. Two more sniper shots fired out knocking two of the geth that were approaching the fight to crumple to the ground as Shepard looked up to see the two units hit the floor.

"Snipers down," Shepard said still trying to catch his breath as he dashed for cover.

He saw the last line of geth taking refuge behind a metal barrier on the platform. He took the opportunity as he dashed over to one of the deactivated geth that Garrus had shot and picked up its rifle as he continued sprinting until he was right behind the line of five geth all taking shelter behind the barrier. The recoil of the weapon took him by surprise as he mowed down the unsuspecting geth.

"That's one way of doing it Shepard," Garrus said as the sound gunfire quickly receded.

"We need to get out of here," Kaidan reminded them through the com.

Shepard ran toward the marines with Liara and Garrus following close behind. The Normandy circled back around lowering its ramp as it backed into its original landing spot causing the marines to run back up it as two of them carried their injured comrade up the ramp as Shepard followed close behind. He ran up the sturdy ramp as he entered the familiar interior. Liara and Garrus were the last ones up the ramp as Shepard waved his hand over the access panel causing the ramp to close back up. He moved his hand over to the adjacent com panel, "Joker get us out of here," Shepard said.

"Aye Commander," Joker said before Shepard closed the channel.


	9. Chapter 9

Shepard felt the slight turbulence as the Normandy passed through the planet's atmosphere before coming to a stop. Shepard could see two soldiers rushing the injured marine toward the med-bay. He turned back as the sight of the wounded soldiers reminded him of own wound as the pain began to resurface as the medi-gel and adrenalin began to wear off.

"You need to go see Chakwas," Liara said as she came up behind him.

"I'll be fine for now, you're the one who got shot," Shepard said as he moved over to examine her wound.

Shepard wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck as he helped her over to the elevator. Once they had reached the elevator Shepard waved his hand over the panel as the elevator began its accent. After a few moments the door slid open as they headed down the corridor to their right as they reached the med-bay door. Shepard waved his hand over the panel as the door slid open, Chakwas was tending to the marine at the far end of the room with two of his of his fellow squad members sitting in the corner of the room next to them.

"How's he doing?" Shepard asked the two soldiers.

"Good sir, thanks to you," the first marine replied.

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked still holding Liara's arm around his neck.

"If you hadn't of tackled that sniper when you did I'm sure a lot of us wouldn't have made it out," the second marine said.

"Let me help her over to one of the beds," the first marine offered as he stood up.

"Thank you," Liara said as the marine helped her over to one of the beds.

Shepard took the opportunity to sit down on the medical bed next to Liara's as he began to remove his armor, revealing the huge entry wound where the shrapnel had struck him which was now covered in globs of medi-gel.

Chakwas walked over to the group, "He'll make a full recovery but he'll need some rest," she said before noticing Shepard wound. "Again Commander?"

"I try," Shepard said as he let out a small grunt as she laid him back on the medical bed. "Take care of Liara first, I'll be fine," as he tried to sit back up.

"Liara will be okay Commander, it was just in the shoulder, no major organs. You on the other hand need medical attention immediately," Chakwas said as she eased Shepard back down against his better judgment.

Shepard tried to stay awake but slipped into unconsciousness as Chakwas began tending to his wound. He woke to see Liara's blue face standing over him.

"Doctor, he's waking up," she said.

He noticed Liara had changed into one a loose fitting black shirt as his vision became clear. He suddenly jolted up as his body protested with a sharp pain in his abdomen, "Did Kirrahe make it out?" he asked.

"Yes we just picked up the Captain," Liara said as she tried to gently ease him back down onto the bed.

"Commander you need some rest so you can heal, you had bits of shrapnel inside you the entire time, you need your rest," Chakwas protested.

"I can sleep when I'm dead," Shepard said pushing against the pain as he pushed himself back up and onto his feet.

Before Liara could protest further the doors slid open as Kirrahe stepped through, causing Shepard to ease back down onto the bed.

"Commander," Kirrahe said as he walked over to the bed.

"Captain did everyone make it out?" Shepard asked

"I'm sorry Commander," Kirrahe said looking down at the metal floor. "Sargent Williams gave her life covering her teams escape"

"Thank you Captain, I'm glad your men made it out okay," Shepard said.

"Her sacrifice will not soon be forgotten Commander," Kirrahe said as he turned back toward the door.

"Thank you Captain, I know you did your best," Shepard said.

"Sometimes our best just isn't enough," Kirrahe said coldly as he walked through the doors.

"I know," Shepard said softly to himself.

"If you need some time I understand," Liara said as she turned toward the door.

"No you're fine," Shepard said gripping her hand softly.

"How long until I can get out of here Chakwas?" Shepard asked.

"You should be fine in the morning," Chakwas said as she examined a data pad in front of her. "Liara you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like."

"Thank you Doctor," Liara said as she pulled up a seat next to Shepard's bed.

"How's the shoulder feeling?" Shepard asked, eager to change the subject.

"It's fine, a little sore but that's all," Liara said as she rubbed her shoulder slightly.

"That's good," Shepard said.

The doors slid open again this time with Garrus entering, "What did I tell you T'Soni? Now you're the one getting shot," he said as he walked over to the opposite end of where Liara was sitting.

"Hey Garrus," Shepard said.

"I'm sorry about Williams," Garrus said.

"I know," Shepard said, the emotion in his voice unmistakable.

"It wasn't your fault," Garrus said reassuringly.

"No I was her commanding officer I wasn't with her, it is my fault!" Shepard snapped back.

"Shepard you know that isn't true," Garrus said.

"It doesn't matter what I think anymore Garrus she's dead and no amount of sulking is going to change that," Shepard said.

"You just need some time Shepard," Liara cut in.

Shepard relaxed back into the bed he hadn't realized how exhausting the whole ordeal had been on him, "I just need some rest if that's alright," Shepard said.

"Yeah we'll see you in the morning Shepard," Garrus said as he and Liara walked out of the med bay together.

It didn't take much time for Shepard to slip out of reality as blackness surrounded him. A woman emerged from the empty void, "Why did you leave my sister behind?"

"I'm sorry," Shepard said before turning to see another woman behind him.

"Why didn't you save her?" the woman asked as another woman appeared to his right side.

"It should've been you!" the last woman exclaimed.

Shepard looked around recalling Ashley's three sisters as they faded out of view. The science vessel his last mission had taken him to formed around him as he felt the burning smoke enter his lungs. The three marines stood together, now with Ashley in the middle of the group in the center of the room.

"You were supposed to protect them!" A voice behind him exclaimed.

Shepard turned around to see himself in his combat armor, "I did my best!" he shot back.

"Well it wasn't enough! How many more people are going to die under your command? How many before it's enough?"

"I- I don't know," he said.

The science vessel fell apart around him revealing the battle fields of Elysium he could see colony buildings burning all around him with corpses of alliance and batarian soldiers littering the streets.

"You failed them on Elysium you let pirates get the drop on you, you think you stand a chance against Reapers?" his doppelganger asked.

"I did the best I could," he said with Liara words still ringing in his head about the battle.

"You let Liara get shot! She might be dead if it wasn't for Garrus!" the doppelganger said

Suddenly he could feel the pressure of someone shaking his arm as he drifted back into reality. He turned to see Liara looking over him with a look of distress across her face, "Shepard are you all right?"

He noticed the tears streaming down his face he couldn't tell if they were the result of anger or sadness but probably a mixture of the two, "I'm sorry it's nothing," he said as he attempted to subtly wipe the tears from his face hoping she hadn't noticed them.

Liara gazed over at him it was obvious his subtly hadn't paid off by the look in her eyes, "Shepard you were shaking are you sure everything is okay?" Liara said with a strong sense of concern in her voice.

Shepard gripped her hand that was resting by his left arm, "Just dreams nothing to worry about," he said reassuringly.

Reluctantly Liara accepted his answer as she laid her head back on the medical bed near Shepard's waist as he felt the warmth of her head press against his side causing him some discomfort as the wound on the other side of his body protested at the slight movement. Liara was most likely too groggy to notice that she was pressing her head near his wound but he didn't mind, he enjoyed having Liara near him especially at times like this. He drifted back asleep hoping she was too groggy to remember the encounter knowing full well she wasn't one to just let it go especially after what happened on Virmire.


	10. Chapter 10

Shepard woke up to the subtle vibrations from his omni-tool causing him to pull his right arm up to see the glowing hologram reminding him of the time as he meticulously freed his hand from his side being careful not to wake Liara who was still sound asleep next to his side. After turning the alarm off he slowly sat up from the medical bed though not nearly as painful as the day before. He got onto his feet and headed for the door turning back to make sure he hadn't woken Liara up, satisfied that she was still asleep he slid his hand over the access panel and left for the hangar.

No one was usually up around this time as they were either still on duty or getting ready for their shift. He arrived at the elevator and slid his hand over the access panel causing the doors to slide open and he stepped inside activating the elevator as it responded with a slight shutter. After a few moments he reached his destination. He walked out to find the hangar desolate which is what he was hoping for, he wasted no time in heading over to the far corner by the Mako. He arrived to find his punching bag hanging off from the side of the wall where he had attached it a few weeks ago.

He threw the first few punches as his body protested still sore from the mission and the fresh wound from the shrapnel. He ignored it all as he kept throwing punches at the bag only stopping for a few seconds every now and then. He had lost track of time when he was interrupted by a voice directly behind him, "There you are Shepard!" she said causing Shepard to immediately recognize the voice as Liara's.

"What did you need?" Shepard asked, he was covered in sweat though he continued throwing more and more punches at the bag. Though the protests from his body had been amplified after being ignored for so long.

"Are you doing okay?" Liara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shepard said trying to keep his voice emotionless as possible.

"This is fine?" Liara asked walking over to him observing him as he continued punching the now worn out bag.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shepard asked trying not to sound too annoyed at the question.

"Shepard you just lost a soldier on your last mission. You're shaking in your dreams and waking up with tears streaming down your face and you won't talk to me about them. You didn't bother waking me up and have hardly said a word about the mission to anyone," Liara exclaimed the emotion on her face clearly evident.

Shepard stopped punching the bag for a moment as he turned to face her, "What am I supposed to say? My incompetence caused someone else to lose their life, just like on the science ship and just like on Elysium!" Shepard exclaimed.

"You know that isn't true Shepard!" Liara yelled.

"How many do I have to lose? How many before it should've just been me lying there!" Shepard said trying to keep his composure.

"I wish I had the answer for you," Liara answered in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry Liara, I just need time to work through this," Shepard said.

"You don't have to go through this alone, it's not healthy for one person to carry all that weight Shepard," Liara said before turning to head back to the elevator.

Shepard sat down in the corner near the punching bag his hands were bloody and his body ached from the hours of strain he had put on it. After a few seconds he regained his composure and made his way to his quarters. It took him a few minutes to arrive as he head to weave his way through the halls as swarms of crewmen were heading to their posts. He waved his hand in front of the access panel causing the door to slide open. The door closed behind him as he made his way to his desk and activated the com panel and selected the CIC.

After a few moments Presley's voice came over the com, "Yes Commander?"

"Has the council been briefed on the situation?" Shepard asked.

"No sir, they're aware that the mission was a success and majority of the STG unit were retrieved. We thought it best to wait until you had recovered before we gave them a briefing," Presley replied.

"What's our course?"

"Citadel sir, we took some damage in the fight on Virmire and Joker doesn't want to push the engines too hard until we get repairs."

"Presley have everyone meet me in the com room in two hours and inform the council my report will be in within the hour."

"Of course Commander," Presley said before closing the channel.

Shepard stared at his console he wasn't dreading telling the most powerful government officials in the galaxy that he had talked to a machine that was alive fifty-thousand years ago and wiped out the Protheans and that the very same machine had indoctrinated Saren one of their top Specter's to do his bidding. No that was a cake walk he doubted they'd believe him anyway no matter what kind of evidence he gathered, he was dreading informing Ashley's family what had happened to her. This was an even more difficult report because he knowingly chose to sacrifice her though he isn't the one who killed her in his mind it didn't really matter, he still made the call.

After about thirty minutes of paperwork he finished submitting his report to the council and sent it through an encrypted channel. Once his report to the council had been filed he got Presley on the line again, "Presley get the council on the line please."

"Will do Commander," Presley said before closing the line.

Shepard hoisted himself out of the seat his body refusing to forgive him for the strain he put on it a few hours ago. He made his way out the door and up to the CIC the marine standing guard by the door greeted him with a nod as he headed into the com room where the projections of the council were waiting for him.

"Greetings Commander," the asari councilor said to him as he entered the room.

"Councilor," Shepard said with a respectful nod.

"We've reviewed your report, thank you for writing it so promptly we heard you were injured in the battle," the turian councilor said with what appeared to be a sincere tone.

"It wasn't too serious, I was more fortunate than others…" Shepard said with a grim tone.

"We're sorry for your loss Commander but from what Captain Kirrahe mentioned in his STG report was that Sargent Williams gave her life providing cover for the salarian squad she was working with and for that you have my thanks," the salarian councilor said in a sympathetic tone.

"Onto more pressing matters though," the turian councilor interrupted seemingly back to his normal arrogant self. "You say he was breeding an army of krogan?"

Shepard clinched his fists barley containing his anger, "Yes _councilor_."

"Good we have enough to deal with ever since the geth popped up," the turian councilor said either not noticing Shepard's disposition to his lack of remorse or just not caring.

"What about the Reaper, Sovereign," Shepard asked.

"Ah yes the _Reaper_ so far we have no credible evidence that the geth dreadnaught is this sentient being that you claim it to be," the turian councilor responded.

"When are you going to start taking me seriously?" Shepard asked the emotion in his voice clearly evident.

"What would you have us do Commander? Our decisions effect trillions of lives we can't base them off the word of one man, please get some rest and we can discuss this further in person when the Normandy comes in for repairs," the asari councilor said.

"Yes of course I'm sure I've wasted enough of your precious time, _councilors_ ," Shepard said as he cut the communication.

The holograms faded as the lights came back to normal illumination. The door slid open and Shepard turned to see Kaidan standing there, "Commander," he said as he entered the room and took a seat.

"Lieutenant you're early is there something you wanted to discuss?" Shepard asked.

"Actually yes if you have no objections I would like to be the one to inform William's family and make the formal report," Kaidan said.

"You don't have to do that Kaidan."

"I'd like to Commander, you've got to keep your head focused on the mission the last thing you need to be doing is filling reports," Kaidan said.

Shepard understood his reasons and he also had no eagerness to inform Ashley's family either, "You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes Commander, I was technically her commanding officer as well. You've got enough on your plate as it is Commander, let me handle this," Kaidan said in a sincere and almost sympathetic tone as he relaxed slightly into his seat.

"Thank you Kaidan," Shepard said.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few moments the door to the com room slid open as his team flooded in one after the other.

"Have we recovered any useful data from the site? We still have a job to do destroying the facility was a setback but if Saren finds the Conduit I'm not sure we can stop him," Shepard said returning to his normal stoic tone.

"No Commander we weren't able to salvage any information as far as I know, STG tried but they were pretty occupied with the geth at the time." Kaidan said.

"Did the council provide any new intel?" Garrus asked.

"No they only cared about the cloning facility anything else I said practically went over their heads, they want proof and we need to find it," Shepard said.

"Commander if I may, I believe the beacon you interfaced with on Virmire may have filled in some of the missing pieces of your vision," Liara said.

"It's worth a try," Shepard said as he stood up walking toward the center of the com room as Liara followed suit.

Shepard braced himself as Liara came closer to him, "Embrace eternity!" she said before the visions of the beacon came back into his mind this time even more vivid than before he saw the usual things of death and destruction and the machines he now recognized to be Reapers. Though this time there was some kind of planet though he didn't recognize it but he hoped Liara could make sense of this seeing as she had spent half a century studying the Protheans.

The vision ceased as he was plunged back into reality Liara stumbled back somewhat as Shepard gently put his hands on her arms helping her regain her balance, "I'm sorry the joining is a very exhausting process," Liara said now regaining her balance as Shepard slowly released his grip on her.

"Did we find out anything new?" Tali asked.

"I did see some new images, a planet I believe I couldn't make out which planet though the rest appeared to be the same but with more clarity. A general distress warning against the Reapers," Shepard said turning his attention to Liara, "Were you able to make out anything?"

"Yes I believe so the planet, I know it I just can't seem to put my finger on it," Liara said as she paused to think for a few moments. "Wait that's Illos, the conduit is on Illos!" Liara exclaimed before catching herself from tumbling onto the floor.

"Why don't you go lie down in the med bay for a little?" Shepard asked

"No wait, it's all coming together now. Illos is through the Mu relay, remember the data my mother was able to give us had the coordinates of the relay!" Liara exclaimed.

"Yeah we tossed it aside because the Mu relay leads to thousands of systems, but with this information we know where Saren is heading!" Kaidan said breaking from his usual monotone and calm voice as he sat forward in his chair.

"If that's true we need help from the council, they need to send a fleet there to stop him!" Garrus exclaimed.

Shepard walked over to the com panel near the exit and activated it, "Joker did you catch all that?"

"Yes sir, want me to inform the council?" Joker asked.

"Let them know," Shepard said before closing the channel.

Shepard turned back towards his team, "Dismissed," he said before turning his attention to Liara. "I'll help you to the medical bay if you'd like."

"I'll be fine," Liara said as she walked over toward the exit.

Shepard nodded his head as he headed back toward the hangar hoping to get more training in, beating himself up was easier than facing reality right now. He reached the elevator though before he could step inside someone grabbed his shoulder, "What the hell are you doing?" Shepard recognized the voice as Garrus immediately as he spun around to face him.

"Training," Shepard said.

"Liara told me what happened in the hangar, she's worried about you," Garrus said in a serious tone.

"Nothing is wrong Garrus, I'm just dealing with things," Shepard said trying to steer the conversation away from where he knew it was going.

"You call this coping Shepard?" Garrus said with a slightly raised tone.

"What else am I supposed to do Garrus? How much death can one person deal with? How many soldiers have to die under my command bef-"

"Before your friend picks you up dusts you off and tells you you're the best damn soldier he's ever met," Garrus said firmly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Share the weight a little."

"I can't ask that of my team," Shepard said softly.

"You don't have to," Garrus said as he let go of Shepard's shoulder.

"Thanks Garrus, I'm not sure I could've asked for a better team," Shepard said turning away from the elevator.

"I couldn't have asked for a better leader," Garrus said.

Shepard headed towards the medical bay to check on Liara, he needed to make things right especially if they were going to be throwing themselves straight into the arms of the enemy. He reached the panel and swiped his hand over it as the doors slid open revealing Chakwas and Liara at the far end of the medical bay, "We're finished if you want some rest," Chakwas said as she gave a comforting pat on her shoulder.

"Liara I'm sorry," Shepard said with a sincere tone as he approached her as she was sitting at the medical bed at the end of the room.

Liara looked up at him, "Shepard its fine," she said trying to downplay the situation.

"No it's not, you were right, beating myself up in the cargo hold isn't going to bring anyone back," Shepard admitted as he stepped next to her.

Liara gave a small nod of acceptance though before she could muster up a response the sound of Joker's voice through the intercom interrupted her, "Commander we're receiving a priority communication from the Citadel."

Shepard looked over at Liara as she gave him a quick nod before he made his way over to the com panel located near the entrance to the med-bay by the door and activated the panel, "Patch it through the com room, I'm on my way," he said before closing the line and opening the door. He made his way up the winding stairs to the CIC and turned his attention toward the communications room. He swiped his hand over the panel as the door slid open to reveal the glowing hologram of Ambassador Udina.

"Ambassador," Shepard said as he entered the room and walked over face the projection.

"Commander Shepard. We've received your report about the Saren and the conduit, the council is mobilizing a fleet and they want the Normandy at the head of that fleet," he said with his usual tone almost snide tone.

"Finally," Shepard said sternly.

"The councilors want to meet with you first when you arrive," Udina said.

"Anything else?" Shepard asked.

"No that will be all Shepard," Udina said before cutting the line.

Shepard let out a sigh of relief as the projection dissipated, "Politicians," he muttered to himself as headed back towards the CIC. As the doors slid open he saw Kaidan waiting for him, "How'd it go Commander?" Kaidan asked.

"Udina says the council is mobilizing a fleet to take down Saren and they want the Normandy at the head of the fleet," Shepard said as they walked down the stairs toward the mess hall together.

"Excuse me if this sounds out of line sir but that seems a little odd. First they want almost nothing to with Conduit and the Reapers and now they're mobilizing a fleet because we found evidence that the Conduit is on Illos?" Kaidan said as they walked past a few crew men carrying their meals to their table.

"I don't know can't say I don't agree with you but I guess we'll just have to find out when we get there," Shepard said as they approached the door to his quarters.

"Well get some rest Commander, you're going to need it," Kaidan said before walking over to speak with one of his marines.

Shepard waved his hand over the door panel and entered to find his room how he had left it before the mission on Virmire with the picture frame sitting by the locket she had given him. Normally he would have checked on Liara but he thought she could probably use the rest and so could he. He slid off his uniform and changed into one of his loose shirts and sat on the bed. He checked his omni-tool for any messages before lying down, satisfied there were none he laid back and slipped into unconsciousness.

A few hours had passed before he was awoken by the familiar sound of Joker's voice through the intercom, "We're about twenty minutes out from the Citadel, figured you'd want to know."

Though still groggy Shepard pushed himself up at he slid his legs over the side of the bed. He hit the com panel on his wall by his night stand, "Thanks," he said before closing the line.

He forced himself out of bed as he grabbed his alliance dress uniform which was neatly folded in his dresser and slipped it on. He checked over his uniform using the mirror by the sink to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything in his groggy state. Satisfied that his uniform was correct he headed for the door and made his way to the CIC. Upon arriving at the CIC he was greeted by Presley who appeared to be making final preparations for their docking, "Commander," he said before turning back to his station.

Shepard could feel a slight shutter as the Normandy pulled out of FTL near the Citadel. Presley activated the com panel next to him, "Citadel control this is Alliance vessel Normandy requesting permission to dock."

"Alliance vessel Normandy you are cleared to dock sending approach vector," the voice said before closing the line.

"Approach vector received," one of the other navigators said to Presley.

Shepard waited as Joker effortlessly guided the Normandy toward the docking bay, after a few moments the shudder of the docking clamps shook the ship slightly as they locked into place. Shepard wasted no time heading for the airlock as Liara and Garrus followed behind him. After a few moments the decontamination sequence finished and the airlock opened to reveal two C-Sec officers standing at attention in front of the airlock.

"The Council would like to see you immediately," the first officer, a turian said as he gestured for them to follow him.

Shepard followed suit behind the officer as they stepped into the docking bay's elevator. The two officers entered first with Shepard, Garrus, and Liara followed right behind. The doors sealed and the elevator spurred to life as it made its way down to C-Sec headquarters.

"We have a sky car ready to take you to the council chambers," the turian said as the elevator slowed it's decent.

The elevator came to a stop as the doors slid open revealing the normal activity of C-Sec as the crowds flowed everywhere.

"Car is this way sir," the second officer, a human, said to them pointing towards a nearby landing platform usually reserved for C-Sec vehicles.

They made their way over to the platform and got into the car with the two officers following behind them.

After a few minutes of flight they arrived at the Citadel tower as they landed with a small thud as the car touched down. They had landed on a small pad on the presidium right next to the entrance to the council chambers. Shepard exited the vehicle and made his way inside the council chambers.

He made his way in to find the council and Udina waiting for him, "Commander," Udina said as he approached the platform that sat before the council.

"When are we going to mobilize? If we're going to beat Saren to the conduit we need to move. Now." Shepard said.

"Yes about that Commander," the asari said.

"You need to stand down," the salarian said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Saren is heading to Illos through the Mu Relay if we want to stop him we need to move." Shepard said his tone becoming noticeably irritable.

"In the event that what you claim is true we have the Citadel fleet on high alert and are ordering patrols to every relay connecting to the Citadel," the turian said.

"We need to send a fleet in after him!" Shepard exclaimed.

"Council ships aren't welcome in the Terminus systems Commander, sending in a few ships would provoke them. Sending in a fleet could have dire consequences." The asari responded.

"Well the Normandy can slide in undetected, if you're not going to send a fleet at least send me!" Shepard said his irritation now turning to anger.

"This mission requires subtlety Commander and from past experience we can gather that isn't your strong suit." The turian said.

"You idiots are more afraid of a few red sand dealers and pirates then you are of a rouge Spectre working with Reapers," Shepard yelled.

"I think that's enough Commander," Udina said as he put his hand on Shepard's shoulder as he tried to pull him back.

"Well it's obvious that you aren't going to let this go Commander," Udina said as he stepped up beside Shepard. "Until further notice the Normandy is grounded."

"Politicians…" Shepard said before turning around and heading for the door.

 **To be continued in my next story**


End file.
